


Случайное

by JJeyWill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Бокуто увлёкся.





	Случайное

— …вооот. А ещё, а ещё! Знаешь, все эти старинные обычаи: галантность, прекрасные дамы, всё такое. И вот кавалер изящно становится перед дамой на одно колено, берёт её руку и…  
Ушедший с головой в рассказ Бокуто немедленно принимается изображать всё озвученное, и Акааши даже не успевает возразить, как его руку уже подхватывают и тянут к губам. И что-то у Бокуто не так с расчётами, потому что вместо того, чтобы лишь обозначить прикосновение, он на самом деле прижимается горячими губами к коже. Акааши вздрагивает, чувствуя, как кровь немедленно бросается в лицо — боже, из-за такой глупости? — и выдёргивает руку, прижимает к себе, отворачивается. Повисает короткая неловкая пауза.  
— А… э… прости, я что-то… — запинаясь, почти лепечет Бокуто. — Я не собирался…  
Акааши вздыхает. Надо повернуться, пока сцена не приобрела какой-нибудь ненужный оттенок. Жаль только, что румянец не сходит столь же стремительно, как набегает. Акааши даёт себе ещё пару секунд.  
— Ничего, Бокуто-сан. Я понимаю — случайность.  
Бокуто пятернёй лохматит волосы на затылке и смотрит в сторону, вид у него смущённый и растерянный. Акааши ловит себя на желании погладить его по голове.  
— Вы что-то хотели ещё рассказать?  
Бокуто моргает и смотрит теперь на Акааши. В глазах растерянности ещё больше.  
— Я… да не знаю. Из головы вылетело. В общем, классный был фильм, — Бокуто пожимает плечами, а потом с преувеличенным старанием начинает собирать разбросанные по залу мячи.  
Видимо, на сегодня тренировка окончена.  
Акааши некоторое время наблюдает за ним, затем идёт помогать с уборкой. Вот только фантомное ощущение прикосновения к тыльной стороне ладони то и дело даёт о себе знать, особенно когда они с Бокуто оказываются рядом. И Акааши теряется, чего ему хочется больше: стереть это прикосновение или повторить.


End file.
